vaultofthearchonfandomcom-20200214-history
101979-i-want-this-game-to-succeed-but
Content ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- Probably not. So Madda's point shall still stand! You'll be back by August. | |} ---- I have a dps PvP helm on my medic that's lvl 50..... http://www.jabbithole.com/items/immunaris-ruthless-gaze-38982-2b9zyz Seems like this community is full of QQ'rs ..... Most of us get along fine, we /bug report bugs and they get fixed in a few weeks. The new loot tables for PvE are great, no more saturation of epics at obscene levels... Just alot of QQ. SWTOR never fixed their PVP gear situation; and they just rofl-rolled the PvE loot to make all the casuals happy. FFXI doesn't have PvP gear, and XIV's system is beyond whack. Most of your points are just false statements made in what can only be described as a fit of rage / incoherency. The Dev's are certainly listening and fixing what they can while keeping the game true to it's advertised difficulty and appeal. | |} ---- Most paid subs will plummet on August 3rd as that's when the first month is up. I'm sure very few are renewing. Unless of course they pull a magic jabbit out of a hat and fix.. Wildstar. | |} ---- ---- ---- When Lopps no longer entertain me. | |} ---- ---- ---- Well the developers aren't stupid, I see in a few months that they can get most of the major pain worked out. | |} ---- They are brilliant people and very competent. That's why I am so turned off by what they have done, and scared about the future | |} ---- Don't submit tickets, /bug report. Everything I've ever /bug reported has gotten fixed. Tickets send things to CSR hell, /bug sends it to the development workflow. As for the lack of a salvagers assault helm, that is pretty odd. I just used the support one; the PvP offense and PvP defense is the same as would be for the assault version, just get insight rather than Tech... still a perfectly viable piece though. They are probably waiting on adding the helm now to lump it in with the revamp of PvP gear. | |} ---- ---- ---- Can u be more specific of what was repaired ths to your bug reports? Because i think i actually do 10 /bug reports a day and not a single one was solved (still) from past 40 days now.... | |} ---- /bug does give them the location, quest (if you can find it in that awful list), and Mob name/identifyer. Now, I've submitted I don't know how many /bug things in the different paths of crimelords and here we are... Pirates and Rollergirls almost the only viable path. Pick geargrinders. I dare you. Do it. Just geargrinders. See how far you get. | |} ---- Oh look, Madda is just as annoying here as WS-RP. | |} ---- I submitted a bug about an invisible wall preventing me from doing an explorer quest, that got fixed pretty quickly. I submitted a bug about a boss not responding in Whitevale, that got fixed. I think those are the only bugs I actually have submitted. | |} ---- You could say Madda's kind of... Mad? | |} ---- I didnt misread, I was being facetious because your statement could have been worded better, because in its literal term, you are saying you wanted the game to succeed, and now you dont, based on the problems you are listing "I want this game to succeed but lately...(Reason to go against the statement you made about wanting the game to succeed)" Correct way to say it would have been "I want this game to succeed, heres what I think needs to be fixed in order to move forward towards that goal" | |} ---- /bug just reports the bug, but it is not indicating how quickly it will be fixed. I reported that LFG Instances are not being rallied - fixed same day, or maybe the day after, don't remember exactly. I reported the Unrallied instances still give medals - fixed 2 days later I reported the Ravnok quest not working - took 2 weeks to fix I reported that customization doesn't appaer correctly on character selection - still not fixed I reported that Astrovoid claw doesn't drop - still not fixed and many more What for sure is - /bug reports are being looked at. How long it takes is really depending on a lot of factors. | |} ---- The lack of item animation on several crafted items, various scientist / mission bugs, and 2 technologist bugs. The games been out for less than 2 months; Rome wasn't built in a day, and believe it or not, the Devs like to go home to their families, sleep, eat, even use the restroom like real human beings too. | |} ---- ---- u talk about techologist issue... that profession is in aplha state. i had done some drusera quest 10+ times since they got bugged (and now on my second play with my alt those are all there). Rome was not build in a day i really hear that evrywhere on ws forum like a mantra... and the sad thing is that i live in Rome actually and we have no public services (metro), the roads are falling apart and still paying alot of taxes but not a single issue in the city is solved. No one is blaming the core of the game or the game itslef but i have no more money to give to ones that believe that my fun is paying for a mediocre service; nowaday or you are "top" in evry aspect or you loose ... and the services of the support and of the devs on the matter is really poor. | |} ---- Well said. | |} ---- ----